


ART by Nim-lock: Rebirth

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi), Nimlock



Series: Theme: Insight Guns [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Captain America's Shield - Freeform, Cryogenics, Every Movie Ends With This, Fanart, Gen, Implied Critical Injury/Illness, Loss, Minor Comics Spoilers, Post-Civil War (Marvel), in memoriam, manbun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlock/pseuds/Nimlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it ends for us.</p><p>(A forecast of CA:CW.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Though this is not tagged for **Major Character Death** , if this is a serious trigger, you may want to consider skipping. 

View image for more detail.

 

  
   
   
   
 

  
   
 

  
   
   
   
 

  
   
   
   
 

 _How it ends for us._

_Cold._

  
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This work was commissioned from Nim-lock, who was so patient about breathing my nightmare to life. It's my wager on how_ Captain America: Civil War _will conclude. I first mentioned this in September 2015, which means I sat on it through last summer, before finally finding Nim-lock this year. Please give them a boost, either here or[on tumblr](http://nim-lock.tumblr.com/post/140938335554/rebirth%20). _   
>  _As always, please credit the artist (not me!) If linking, use the page URL and/or the Tumblr post; I have a tendency to change my filepaths on a whim. The subject matter is my fault, so feel free to address any yelling to me, Shusu._
> 
>   
> _One final gloss, mostly for myself: _nec proprium sepulchrum invenit in mundo_._  
>  – Shusu 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details of 'Rebirth' by Nim-lock, made with permission. Thumbnail works on dark and light backgrounds.
> 
> A prediction for CA:CW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post without alterations, please, and link back here or to nim-lock.tumblr.com.  
> This was a lovely commission! See the full artwork with all its details in previous chapter.

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

  


   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Top left panel: Silhouette of Iron Man looks away.   
Top right panel: A Bucky Bear. Flower bud. Trading cards of soldiers in their youth.   
Bottom left panel: A gloved hand on cold metal. The shield.     
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   



End file.
